coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9547 (29th August 2018)
Plot Simon is shaken by the incident and demands to leave, knocking a plate out of Yasmeen's hand as he storms out. Carla watches intently as Peter interviews Carina. She isn't pleased when she sees that Peter seems taken with the girl. Imran tells Rana that they ought to give their mother a second chance but she also she shouldn't give up on Kate. Tyrone's amused to think the children think Brian is Santa but insists they must be set straight. Cathy asks him not to in order that Brian's ego isn't crushed. Angie isn't pleased when Mary drops hints that Jude has organised a surprise meal for her. Tyrone puts off telling the children the truth when he sees how well they behave when threatened with Brian being told if they're naughty. Steve tells Liz what Gemma is up to. Liz is afraid of Mike's return as he knows of her feelings for Johnny. Kate is worried that Saira will repeat her actions in trying to get Rana to Pakistan for an arranged marriage. Yasmeen tells her to fight for her girlfriend as her mother is capable of anything. Peter chooses another candidate over Carina, telling a shaken Carla he doesn't want to relive the worst mistake of his life by taking on a Tina-lookalike. Imran counsels Angie not to throw her marriage away. Leanne turns down a date with Imran to be with Simon. Hearing about Carina, Leanne tells Peter that Carla set him up. Jude gives Angie flowers and prepares his meal. She tells him she feels smothered and walks off in tears. Carla tells Roy that Peter is annoying her by being so nice and reliable. Jude collects George from Tracy's flat and is angered when he sees the preparations for the vow renewal. Liz lies to Gemma that Mike is moving to France with a girl he's fallen for. Mary tries to persuade Jude that the vow renewal is a good idea and he agrees to go along with it. Simon hides in his bedroom but Peter summons him demanding to know why he kicked off in Speed Daal. He sends him off to the Corner Shop but on the way two of Tyler's thugs accost him. Kate intervenes and her cries bring Peter and Leanne out of No.1, rescuing him from his attackers who speed off in a car. Chesney stops a relieved Cathy telling Brian the truth. Simon comes clean about the threatening texts. The police are summoned. Peter vows to protect his son. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew Guest cast *Carina Capello - Madalina Bellariu Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and Simon's bedroom *5 Coronation Street - Back yard *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Speed Daal Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla sets Peter a trap to see whether he is really a changed character; Jude catches Mary and Tracy planning the vow renewal; and two masked teens grab Simon and force him into awaiting car. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,820,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2018 episodes